Demigod ParentTeacher Conference
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: Title says it all! Go through teacher's POVs on Parent/Teacher Conference night, as they meet all our favorite demigods and their kids.
1. Chapter 1

Parent/Teacher Conference

A/N: Title says it all…. ONE-SHOT

This is a one-shot of a Parent/Teacher Conference with Percy and Annabeth about their 6 year old daughter Thalia Andromeda Jackson.

**All of Percy/Annabeth's kids:**

**Thalia Andromeda Jackson (Age: 6)**

**Luke Odysseus Jackson (Age: 3)**

**Arethousa**** "Ari" Silena Jackson (Age: 13) **

**Thalia/Nico's kids**

**Jason ****Nathanial**** di Angelo (Age: 10)**

**Anna Bianca di Angelo (Age: 4)**

Teacher:

Miss. Wilkinson

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PAGE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MISS WILKINSON POV

I hate my job, I hate my job, I hate my job. Most of the kids are alright, but it's the PARENTS. Today's First Grade Teacher/Parent Conference day, where we keep the kids a while longer, and talk with their parents before they can go home. It's torture. Of course, my assistant Mrs. Hill, gets the more pleasurable job, taking care of the kids, while I meet the parents. Oh joy.

My first appointment is in five minutes, with Perseus and Annabeth Jackson. They have a sweet little girl named Thalia, but I've found out in the past years, that the sweetest kids have the worst parents. Like one time when a sweet little boy's parents came in they were these perfect everything type of people, uptight, and just no fun. This has happened many times.

Thalia always goes on and on about her sister and brother, Ari, and Luke. According to Thalia, Ari is 13, while Luke is 3.

Thalia has black hair with startling gray eyes, that seem to analyze you every time she looks at you. She's an incredibly smart child, already doing long division! In First Grade! A lot of the kids can't write their last names!

Oh crap, it's time for me to meet her parents.

I walked out into the hall expecting to see some 40 something year old neat freaks, only to see a couple looking in their early thirties. The man had Thalia's black hair, and sea green eyes, while the woman had Thalia's eyes, and curly blond hair. They looked up and smiled, I smiled back and said, "Hello, are you Perseus and Annabeth Jackson?

They stood up, and the man held out his hand, "I'm Percy, nice to meet you." I took it, "You too." The women held out her hand, "I'm Annabeth. Thalia has told us so much about you!" I grinned, "Aww… Thalia's so sweet. But what amazes me about her is how academically mature she is!" Annabeth smirked at her husband, "Thank you! Percy here doesn't think it's necessary to teach Thalia as such a high level, but he'll get over it." I smiled, "How about you both come in?"

They nodded and followed me into my brightly decorated classroom. They both looked looked around at the kid's artwork. As we passed some handwriting paper, I heard Percy whisper to Annabeth, "Can you tell which one is Thalia's?" She stared at the wall for a minute and shook her head, "No…." Percy sighed. Now I was curious. Why couldn't the Jackson's tell which paper was their daughters?"

Percy turned to me, a nervous look on his face, "Um, m'am? Could you tell us which one is Thalia's?" I cocked my head at him, and I heard Annabeth exhale loudly, "I'm sorry, it's just that, we both have severe cases of dyslexia." Oh. That explains it. I nodded, "It's the in the top left corner."

I heard a murmur of thanks, and saw both of their faces turn beet red. We looked around for a while, then we sat around a table. This should be awkward. The questions I'm required to ask are quite personal, and sometimes the parents don't take kindly to answering them. I started off with a less awkward question, "Thalia has told me that she has a brother and sister, am I correct?" Annabeth nodded, "Her sister, Ari, is 13 and her brother, Luke, is 3." I nodded, "Do the children get along at home?" Percy chuckled, "Fairly. Thalia is always following Ari around, and Luke's a bit too young to interact much with the girls."

I nodded, "If you don't mind my asking, where are Ari and Luke?" Annabeth sighed, "They're at home. Ari's babysitting." She seemed nervous about this, so I asked, "Is something wrong with that?" Percy chuckled, "Oh, nothing. Annie here can be a bit of a stress head sometimes." Mrs. Jackson turned to her husband, and snapped, "Don't call me Annie! And I am NOT a stress head! I'm just worried about Luke, last time Ari "babysat" we came home to find Luke locked in the bathroom, and her IMing her friends at camp!"

Percy shrugged, "Luke was fine, just a bit shaken up." Annabeth face-palmed, and sighed.

I bit my lip, "Okay…. Moving on…. What's the most important thing in your lives?" "Family.", they both blurted out simultaneously. I smiled, "Did both of you have a strong family unit in your childhood?" Percy shook his head, "No, it was just me and my mom."

Annabeth nodded, "I ran away when I was 7." I sucked in my breath, "Oh my, I'm so sorry." Annabeth grinned, "Oh, it's fine. The years spent on the run were some of the best of my life." Percy mock sniffed, "Wow. I thought the year you met me would be the best of your life, Wise Girl."

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my sole reason for living.", Annabeth replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm. I laughed, "How long have you two known each other?" Annabeth thought for a moment, then said, "About twenty-one years." My eyes widened, "How long have you been…. Er… Romantically involved?" This time Percy thought, "About seventeen years."

I nodded, "Wow, long time." They both shrugged. I looked at my list, and said, "Okay, now I want to see Thalia's reaction to you being here. They nodded. I went outside to my assistant, Mrs. Hill. I told her to send Thalia inside in five minutes.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER!**

A little mob of black hair ran through the door squealing, "Mommy!" A grin broke out of Annabeth's face as she squealed back, "Hey baby!" Thalia grinned, and Percy gave her a hug, "Hey Thals!" Thalia hugged her father back, "Hi Daddy! Guess what!" Percy's face broke into a grin, "What cutie?" Thalia giggled, "I color Mrs. O' Leary in art!" Percy put a look of mock surprise on his face, "Really? That's awesome!" He then turned to me, "Mrs. O' Leary is the name of our dog, and Thals thinks that every dog is Mrs. O' Leary."

I looked down at my list, and saw the last question on my list. I looked up and the Jacksons, Annabeth was talking with Thalia, so I asked Percy the final questions, "So, what about family? Godparents, aunts, uncles?" Percy smiled, "We have a HUGE family. The kids all have the same godparents, my best friend, Grover, and his wife Juniper." I nodded, "Do you see your family a lot?" He nodded, "We get as much of the group together every weekend. The kids have a lot of cousins their age, so it's fun for them."

I smiled, finally a semi-normal family.

**Or so I thought...**

_**A/N: So, I edited it, and changed some stuff... I hope you like it.**_

_**I was thinking of continuing it and doing a Thalia/Nico one, and maybe even a Katie/Travis one. Thoughts?**_

_**So...**_

_**REVIEW! (::)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Demigod Parent/Teacher Conferences: Part II- Travis and Katie Stoll

**A/N: Hello!**

**I'm back!**

**So, Tratie has 3 kids:**

**Zander (Boy): 9**

**Kayla (Girl): 13**

**Lindy (Girl): 4**

**And Connor and Lexia (MY OC!) have 2 kids:**

**Sawyer (Girl): 11**

**James (Boy): 4**

**_UPDATED VERSION! THERE'S A CHUNK TOWARDS THE END THAT I ADDED!_**

************************(**********************************)**

Parent/Teacher Conference Night.

Not the best part of my job, but it has to be done. I teach 4th Grade at Jeffery Lawrence Elementary. I have a relatively decent class, behavior-wise, but I've had some.. _Not so fun_ experiences with Conference Night. My name is Mr. Thompson, and I'm 27. I've been teaching for 3 years, and my friends think I'm crazy for going back to school. I can't say I disagree with them.

It's 6:30 pm, and I'm about half-way through my conference session. So far, I've had crazy moms, protective dads, and just about everyone in-between.

I sighed, _it's time to meet the next couple._ I checked my list:

Katherine and Travis Stoll.

They had a son named Zander. He's a troublemaker, but a very smart and polite child when it comes down to it. He's ADHD, and dyslexic, and gets discouraged easily.

I think Zander's embarrassed of it. As far as I know, he hasn't told any of his friends.

I opened the door to find a couple in their mid-thirties, sitting in the chairs outside my door, in the middle of a heated argument; I caught a snippet of the discussion:

"No, Travis! Letting Connor and Lexia babysit was NOT a good idea!"

"Katie, we didn't have any choice! Kayla's at Percy and Annabeth's!"

"I know… It's just, I love Connor and Lexi, but they're not the most responsible people I know..."

"Sure, but they have Sawyer and James, and they're still fine. They most know _something _about kids."

"I guess. I just with Lindy and Zander could've gone with Kayla to Percy and Annabeth's. I mean, Thalia and Nico are there with their kids."

I chose this moment to interrupt, "Mr. and Mrs. Stoll?"

Two heads swiveled towards me. The man had wavy brown hair, and an upturned mouth, nose and eyes. The woman had straight dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

Mrs. Stoll smiled, "Yes. You must be Mr. Thompson. I'm Katie, and this," she pointed to Mr. Stoll, "is my husband Travis. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled back, "You as well. If you could please follow me into the classroom."

I turned on my heel, and walked through the doorway.

The Stolls walked in behind me, and I sat down at my desk, and pointed to the pair of chairs sitting in front of it, "You can sit there if you like."

Travis sat, Katie doing the same.

I cleared my throat, "So, Mr. and Mrs. Stoll, does Zander have any siblings?"

Travis nodded, "Yeah. We have Kayla, who's 13, and Lindy, who's 4."

"Do they get along?"

Katie chucked, "Uh…. Fairly well. Not many siblings get along perfectly, eh?"

I smiled, "Yep. I had loads of sibling rivalry when I was growing up… So, where are the kids now? Does Kayla babysit?"

Katie bit her lip, "Normally Kayla would babysit, but she's at a family friend's tonight, sleeping over. Travis's brother and his wife are babysitting tonight."

I nodded, "Do you all see family a lot?"

"Oh, yes. We have a huge family, and we get together every weekend. There are tons of kids to play with. Kayla's actually at some of my cousin's tonight," Travis replied.

"Okay. Do the kids do any extra-curriculars?"

"Kayla is in Gardening Club, Zander plays basketball, and Lindy does swim lessons," Katie told me.

I checked my clipboard, "How long have you two been married?"

Katie bit her lip, counting, "Fifteen years."

"And.. Uh, how long have you two been, for lack of better phrasing, romantically involved?"

Again, Katie counted, "Twenty-one years, right, Travis?"

Travis screwed up his face, making Katie laugh, "Oh, that's just _so _attractive Travis!"

He pretended to pout, "It's my counting face... And, yeah, Katie-kins, I think it's been twenty-one years. We were what, sixteen, seventeen, when we started dating?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah. We started dating right about when Percy and Annabeth did, and a year or two before Thalia and Nico did."

I interrupted, "You keep talking about Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. Are you close to them? Do they get along with the kids well?"

Travis snorted, "Oh, yeah. The kids have extra sets of parents. Annabeth takes them fun places, Percy lets them do whatever, as does Nico, and Thalia's like the 'cool' mom."

"It sounds like a very tight-nit family."

"Well, neither Katie or I had a strong family unit as kids, so we naturally want our kids to have the childhood we didn't. Same with Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia."

"Okay. Well, if you're ready, you can go. Any questions?"

Travis nodded, "How do you think Zander's doing, academically?"

I thought for a moment, "He's doing well. The ADHD and dyslexia holds him back a bit, and he tends to get frustrated easily. Do you know if the ADHD and dyslexia are genetic?"

Katie grimaced, "Yeah, they are. Travis and I both have ADHD and dyslexia. Unfortunately, so do Zander and Kayla. We're not really sure if Lindy does yet."

"For her sake, I hope not," Travis muttered.

"I do think he should do fine on the End of Grade standardized testing, but he'll need practice reading for long periods of time."

Katie nodded, and checked her watch, standing up, "Travis, we should go. I want to get home in time to put Lindy to bed. Thank you so much for your time, Mr. Thompson."

Travis got up too, "Yeah, thanks."

As they walked out, I sighed, finally parents that don't leave me scarred for life.

**A/N: Yeah, it's a little short….**

**Please review, I love to know what you think!**

**-Lexia**


	3. Chapter 3

P/T Conference: Chapter 3: Thalico

**A/N: Gods, Lexia, what took you so long?**

**Sorry for not updating, but I've been busy with "The New Kids." (CHAPTER 8 IS UP!) **

**So, I finally decided to update! I'm on vacation, and I've done a TON of writing today.**

**Thalico's kids are:**

**Thalia/Nico's kids**

**Jason Nathanial di Angelo (Age: 10)**

**Anna Bianca di Angelo (Age: 4)**

**Percabeth has:**

**Thalia Andromeda Jackson (Age: 6)**

**Luke Odysseus Jackson (Age: 3)**

**Arethousa "Ari" Silena Jackson (Age: 13)**

**This is Jason's 5****th**** grade Parent/Teacher Conference.**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

"Ms. Hunter, Nicholas is doing fine! There is no need to send him to tutoring," I insist.

"He got a B on his last math test!" The single mother wailed.

I sighed, glancing over to Nicholas, who was reading _The Hunger Games_ at a desk, "He's at a very high academic level for his age. He actually scored the highest on the math test in question."

Ms. Hunter sniffled and stood up, grabbing her son's hand, and walking out of the door. I ran my hand through my long auburn hair. Teaching can be tough.

Parent teacher conference night is probably my least favorite night. I had one last family before I could go home, the di Angelo's.

Their son Jason was in my 5th grade class. He was a temperamental child. One moment he was fine, playing and laughing, the next, he's yelling and screaming.

A knock on the door shook me out of my trance.

"Come on in!" I called.

"Miss Harris?" A woman in her early thirties with black hair, shocking blue eyes, and a dash of freckles across her nose peeked in through the door.

I nodded, and she walked in, followed by a man with an olive skin tone, black hair, and deep brown eyes. Jason walked in, the blonde boy looking very out of place, next to his mother, father, and black haired little sister.

Jason held his sister's hand, and led her over to the games cabinet I left open for the kids. Mr. and Mrs. di Angelo sat down in front of me, both dressed in all black.

I smiled, "Hi, I'm Paige. You are?"

Mrs. di Angelo smiled back, "I'm Thalia."

The man nodded, "Nico."

"Okay, how many siblings does Jason have?" I asked.

"Just one; Anna, who's four," Thalia responded.

"How long have you two been married?"

"Eleven years. We've been dating for 18 years though," Nico answered.

"Wow. Do you have any pets?"

"Jason has a hamster, and we have a dog."

I nodded, "Sounds good. Do you have family that lives around here?"

Thalia smiled, "Yes. Most of our cousins live in New York, and my brother, Jason's namesake lives with his wife Piper a couple of minutes away."

"Okay. Where are you two employed?"

"I'm my father's assistant," Nico replied, "And Thalia's a photographer."

I smiled, "How do the kids get along?"

Thalia opened her mouth to speak, when _Boulevard of Broken __Dreams_ started playing. Thalia blushed, "Do you mind if I take this?"

"Take your time."

Thalia put her phone to her ear, "Hello?"

I heard a voice on the other end,

"What do you need Ari?"

Thalia ran her hand through her hair, "Thalia's sick?"

Now I was confused… Why was Thalia talking to herself in third person?

Mrs. di Angelo continued her conversation, "Give her the children's Motrin, and take off her gross clothes. Sit her by the toilet. When are your parents coming home?"

A hysterical sounding voice came from the receiver.

"Okay, calm down. Put Luke in the bathroom with you. Call Travis and Katie, they live the closest. Katie's good with sick kids. Okay. Love you sweetie. Bye."

Thalia hung up her phone and sighed, "Nico, Thalia's sick and Ari's freaking out. Percy and Annabeth can't come home for two more hours."

Nico nodded, "Katie's home. I was talking to her before you got home."

Thalia turned to me, "Sorry about that. What was the question?"

"Do you need to leave? I completely understand."

Nico shook his head, "We'll go help out when we're through."

I nodded, "How do the kids get along?"

Thalia shrugged, "Pretty well. Jason loves to play with Anna, and Anna doesn't really care."

"Okay. Do either of you help with Jason's homework?"

Thalia nodded, "Yes. We help him check it over."

I smiled, "Jason's doing well, but Reading is his weak spot. You are aware of his Dyslexia and ADHD, correct?"

The pair nodded, "Yeah. We know."

Jason walked over, holding Anna's hand, "Mom, were you talking to Ari?"

Thalia nodded, "Yeah, sweetie. Thalia junior's sick. We're going over there to help out once we're done here. You can play with baby Luke."

Jason nodded and walked away with his sister.

"And who is Ari?"

Thalia chuckled, "She my two best friends' daughter. Arethousa, actually. She's babysitting, and Thalia junior starting throwing up, and she's freaking out, because she has to take care of Thalia and the baby, Luke."

I winced, "How old is she?"

"Ari's thirteen, Thalia's six, and Luke's three," Nico answered.

"I'd be freaking out too. Well, unless you have any further questions, you can go."

They smiled, and led their little family out of my classroom.

**A/N: Yeah, it's short. I may or may not do more. Possible couples: Lexia/Connor, Jasper, and Leyna.:) **

**Peace, Love and Percy Jackson,**

**-Lexia**


	4. Author Note: PLEASE READ

Hello, everyone.

Yes, I know. I haven't updated ANYTHING in forever. Sorry 'bout that.

But, I've just run out of inspiration. Plus, I got a tumblr (My URL is klainebowsandpercabeth). And I'm currently addicted to it.

So, I most likely won't be updating any of my stories, or posting new one-shots for a while, unless I get a thought bubble from the magical fanfiction fairy.

But, I wanted to let everyone know that I am changing my user to klainebowsandpercabeth, since it is my tumblr URL, and I'm rather fond of it.

(Warning: My tumblr is VERY, VERY gay. VERY.{I'm a big Klaine shipper.} So, just FYI.)

So, once I add this AN to most of my recents stories, I'm going to be changing my user. I wanted people to know who I am!

I love y'all so much, and if you EVER have something you want me to write, PM me, or put it in my tumblr ask box. I'm still writing, just I haven't been able to really finish anything.

Love you guys.

-Emily xo


End file.
